Hooked on a feeling
by thebossyleaf
Summary: On a field trip to London, Clara meets her teacher's former student Amy, a Scottish girl who loves to party and attracts a lot of attention. Clara makes it her mission to be the one to attract Amy's
1. Chapter 1

A/N: as you might have guessed, the title is from the song Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede and it's part of the soundtrack of Guardians of the Galaxy.

Many things in this story are taken from a few recent experiences I've had...not sure if that's a good or a bad thing...

This story is dedicated to the girl who inspired it, who has no idea of who I am or ever noticed the huge crush I had on her. I still think you're hot.

What's written in _italics_ are Clara's thoughts. Thought it would be nice to have some of her direct thoughts in between the narrator's monologue. Hope you like it!

* * *

A couple of months before finishing year 13, Clara's History of Art teacher decided to organise a field trip to London. Honestly, Clara just wanted to study for her exams, but her classmates convinced her to say yes and get on the train._What the hell, it'll be a nice break before the toughest part of the year; after all, it's only for a few days._

A grey sky received them at the hotel. Clara found her two roommates and took the lift to the second floor, room 211. She chose the bed closest to the window and dropped her suitcase next to it, looking outside. The city looked huge and loud around her.

After half an hour of discussing how much of the small wardrobe each girl would get, Clara made her way back to the lobby, where Mr. Massiel would explain the schedule for the week. She took a seat at one of the sofas, and watched as the class was regrouped. Finally, the teacher appeared followed by a tall ginger girl. Her skin was the whitest Clara had ever seen, contrasting with her beautifully long red hair. Her legs -visible beneath her denim miniskirt- were so long Clara's jaw almost dropped, and her green eyes were so focused on her notepad that Clara thought she looked adorable. She was listening to the instructions Mr. Massiel was giving her and failed to notice Clara's eyes on her. _Hello, gorgeous._

"Good afternoon, everyone. I trust you've all found your rooms comfortable." Her teacher's voice brought her back to Earth. "First of all, I want you to meet Amy. She was my student last year and she'll be helping as my assistant during the trip. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask her." _Come see my bedroom?_

Amy smiled, looking around at the group but not staying long in any of them. Clara felt like she was invisible. Mr. Massiel carried on talking, but Clara found it impossible to keep up with what he was saying, so she had to ask her roommates once they were back in the room. They were suspicious about her questions since Clara usually paying attention, but didn't ask too much.

After dinner, the other students decided to go dancing, but Clara wanted to stay. She had always found clubbing pointless, as the only thing people actually did at nightclubs was drinking rather than dancing.

With both her roommates gone for the night, she sat on her bed and started reading the book she had brought for the trip, _The unbearable lightness of being_ by Milan Kundera. A few pages into the book, she was distracted by a knock on the door. Closing the book with a sight, she got up and crossed the room, expecting to find one of her roommates on the other side of the door either claiming to have forgotten something or trying to convince her to join them. Instead, she found Amy in a tight black skirt and a white shirt, a smile on her face.

"You're Clara, right? Audrey and Kim said you weren't coming." _Oh my stars, she's Scottish._

"What?", she said looking back to her bed and the book on top of it. "Oh, right, yes! Yes, I'm really tired from the train and everything... "

"You sure?" Amy asked disappointed. "It'll be fun", Amy said seductively. _Is she flirting with me?_ Clara had to take a moment to consider if she was really turning down to see Amy dancing.

"Yeap, I'm sure. Another time maybe." The words came out of her before she realised she was talking.

"OK. See you around."

_I'm so into girls_. Clara closed the door and went back to her book.

That night Clara tried to fight off the dreams about Amy, but she couldn't stop her imagination from showing her everything she wanted to do to her. She gave up on trying before 2:00.

On the first day, they went over the National Gallery listening to Mr. Massiel going on about the different artists and styles. At lunchtime, the teacher allowed his students to take some time and be back by 14:00 so they could continue with the tour. Clara went for lunch with three other girls. She liked the girls, and even considered them to be her friends, but she was clearly different from them.

She heard all about the amazing night they had had and the impressive skills Amy had to attract boys. Audrey was particularly jealous of her, and kept saying that her long legs were her only good feature.

"I think that even if that is true she deserves an award from putting up with Kevin and Jacob trying to touch her all night." Kim said, always thinking the best about people.

"Not only them. All the boys are after her!", commented Sally.

"Putting up with them? She clearly loves the attention she gets, or she wouldn't dress like that. Did you see that miniskirt she's wearing today?" Audrey really didn't like her.

The discussion went on, and finally, they turned to Clara for an opinion. "I think she's pretty" was all she could say. _More like stunningly beautiful. _

Once they finished eating, the girls headed back to the museum, where they found Amy waiting for the group. Since they had nothing better to do, they sat to chat with her.

"Last night was really fun. We should do it again", started Sally.

"Absolutely. And you must help us convince Clara to come with us, Amy." _Kim's just trying to be nice, don't kill her, Oswald._

"Of course! C'mon, Clara, it'll be fun." The devilish smile on Amy's lips was more than Clara could take.

Feeling pressured by her friends and her crush, Clara couldn't do anything but giving in. "Sure! Why not?"

"Great!" They heard Mr. Massiel calling Amy's name and she turned to acknowledge him. She stood up and gave one final look at the group. "See you all at the lobby tonight. Let's say...midnight? Tell they boys so they can come with us." She waved at them and walked away.

_Oh my stars, what did I do?_

* * *

A/N: sorry to bother :S I just wanted to explain why Clara is reading_ The Unbearable Lightness of Being _to anyone who wants to know. Milan Kundera explains at the beginning that through his characters he sort of 'tries' the possible results of making other choices in his life. Clara is, in a way, experiencing certain things that could have happened to me if I had taken a different path at some point, so I thought it'd be fitting. Take the time to read the book if you can, it's absolutely brilliant.

Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Why on Earth did I say yes? I don't even know what am I supposed to wear to a place like this! I didn't bring any clothes for this...Would it be too bad if I back off now? But I can't back off, Amy's going to be there and I told her I'd go..._

"Clara, we're leaving in half an hour. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Audrey hated to be late to places. Clara was staring at the wardrobe with a towel around her body, unable to move.

"I don't know what to wear..." She looked down guiltily.

"C'mon, I'll find you something." Sally went to the wardrobe and started digging through the clothes. "This skirt'd be perfect for you." She pulled out a blue circle skirt. _It's kinda cute_. "Oh, and this! Get in there and come out a princess." She handed Clara the clothes and pushed her into the bathroom.

Clara stared at her refection in the mirror, her skirt, her white crop top with small cat drawings on it, make up on her face and not a hair out of place. _I look stupid._

She made her way to the lobby surrounded by her friends. The five boys in the group turned to look at her when she came in, and she felt shy all of the sudden.

Just a minute after, Amy came from behind her. "Oh, don't tell me you couldn't convince-" Clara turned around when she heard her, and Amy stopped in front of her. "-Clara..." Her surprised face changed to a gentle smile in a second. "You look great! I knew you had it in you." She looked at the other girls, seeing their hand in it. "Good job." She moved closer to the boys, and then to the door. "Shall we?"

Clara watched her as she gestured for everyone to walk out. It was clear that her black shorts and her bright pink top fitted her perfectly. "C'mon, we've got a long night ahead of us", Amy said while Clara walked through the door. She gave a little jump when the ginger's slender hand smacked her bottom once she was out.

_Oh my stars...Don't panic, Oswald. Pretend you're cool._

The nightclub was pretty much like Clara had imagined, only bigger. It was really crowded, so she tried to stay close to the other girls for fear of getting lost. They all danced together for some time, and Clara got a front row seat to a number of boys trying to get close to Amy. It was funny; she was extremely pretty, but there were other girls around (even within the group; _I mean, that blonde girl Rose is stunning_) and still they preferred Amy._ It's __probably because she's a bit older. Boys are stupid._

Clara decided to take a break about an hour after they arrived, so she headed for the bathroom. It wasn't long until Amy came in sweltering from all the dancing.

"Having fun?" She let the water run in the washbasin, dampening her hands and then rubbing them against her neck and chest.

"Uh-hum" That was all Clara could answer, her eyes following Amy's hand.

"Tell me something, Clara." Amy turned to look at her, and she blushed, her eyes quickly going to Amy's. "Why haven't you slept with Danny yet?"

The question caught Clara off-guard, and she had to take a second to think. _Maybe because I'm trying to get into your bed?_ "Uhm...D'you...D'you think he likes me?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Of course he does! He's been devouring you with his eyes since the moment you stepped into the lobby. But he looks like he's been thinking about it for a while."

"I'm taking you know plenty of things about boys..." Clara couldn't stop the words quickly enough, and she started praying Amy wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I like to think I do, I've dated lots of them. Just now I'm dealing with five." She had that devilish smile again.

_Five guys at the same time? Don't you get tired of them? Maybe it's time for you to try a girl. Just saying..._

Clara didn't know how to answer to that. Amy must have seen the doubt in her face, because she continued. "But you don't like him...May I ask why?"

_I like girls. Get over it_. "I just...don't. There isn't a real reason."

"That's a great reason. Just go for whatever you like..." _What, you mean like you?_ "Jack's a charmer."

Clara laughed to hide her disgust to the thought of being with Jack.

They walked out together and joined the rest of the group on the dancefloor.

* * *

After a tiring day at the Tate Modern, the group decided to recover some sleep that night. Clara's room, however, was far from quiet. After dinner, the girls had decided to chat over bowls of ice cream.

The conversation had gone through different topics, but it had finally led to Audrey's main problem at the trip.

"I just think she's a slut, and she should stop pretending she has to push all the boys away. She acts like she didn't like it!"

"She likes to dress sexy and have fun! That doesn't give boys the right to be after her like she's some piece of meat." Clara had been cheerful all night, but Amy was her weak spot.

"Are you seriously going to defend her?" Sally and Kim were silent, looking at their friends arguing.

"I'm just saying that it isn't necessarily her fault and we shouldn't be judging her. Specially you, you know your way with boys. You're just jealous she's getting more attention than you are." Clara was being more fierce than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you defending her? You don't know her!" Clara tried to think of an answer that wouldn't get her into trouble, but Audrey found the reason first. "Oh my God...you like her too, don't you? You've been staring at her since you met her. You'd never even considered going to a nightclub until she asked you to...You want her." The three girls were staring at Clara, and she felt the tears gathering in her eyes, her blood running away from her face.

"Clara, are you gay?" The words came out of Sally's mouth so quietly, almost as if she were afraid to ask.

Clara felt like she was being suffocated and the tears falling down her face. She stood from her bed and grabbed a key before running to the door and leaving the room.

She cried silently by the window in the hallway, not knowing what else to do. She had never told anyone other than herself, and now everyone would know.

A few minutes after, Clara heard footsteps and quickly brushed away the tears.

"Hey, you alright?" The Scottish accent let her know who was behind her, but she kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Yea, I'm fine", Clara answered between sobs. "It was too hot in our room and I had to get some air." She finished taking out the tears and looked at the taller girl. "I thought your room was at the fifth floor."

"It is. I'm just looking after Kevin, he got sick and someone had to do it. He's asleep now though." Amy looked at her for a couple of seconds, and Clara felt her trying to read what was going on. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, Clara?"

_If you're beautiful and you care I'm not gonna last for long._

"My friends wanted me answer them something I can't answer", Clara said with tears coming back. "But they know it now, there's nothing I can do." She couldn't stop herself from starting to cry again. The gravity of the situation was finally hitting her; she was out of the closet but not by choice: she had been pushed out.

Amy wrapped an arm around Clara's shoulders and pulled her close, hugging her. Clara knew she was trying to comfort her, but she felt how awkward the other girl was with that position.

They stood that way until Clara managed to stop the tears.

"Why don't we go down for a bit? I'll get you a cuppa and you can tell me what happened. Or not, your choice." The smile Amy gave her was melting Clara's heart. _Stop being nice to me or I might fall for you._ "Okay?"

"Okay." Clara managed to smile at her weakly.

As they sat at a sofa in the lobby, Clara wondered if she could tell Amy what had happened or if she should keep it to herself. Back home, she would call her best friend Anna (even though she didn't know her secret yet) or talk to her mum, except she was not only miles but also years away.

Clara stared at the warm mug in her hands while Amy stared at her. Clara could tell the ginger was clearly not good at this.

_She looks so popular but at the same time is almost as if she didn't have any real friends._

"So...are you?" Her voice drew Clara out of her musings. "Going to tell me, I mean."

"I'm thinking." At Amy's sight, she resolved to tell her. _What the hell, she's going to find out anyway_. "They figured out something I'd never told anyone." Amy was expectant; she was paying close attention to Clara's words but also her body language. "I like girls. In a 'I'm a lesbian' sort of way." _Wow, that sounded weird out loud. It feels good to say it, though. _

Amy didn't react at all to her words, so Clara spoke again. "What?"

"That's it? That's your big secret?" _Why does she look like she can't quite believe it?_

"Well, yes. It sounds like a big deal to me..."

"I thought they knew that already. I mean, it didn't take much for me to figure it out."

Clara stared at her blankly. If Amy noticed in just a few days of knowing her, what would be left for the people who had known her all her life? "You noticed?"

"You don't need to be a genius to see you have absolutely no interest in boys, and then there's...Well, it doesn't matter. It's completely fine that you like girls, Clara. No one is going to judge you for that. The people who love you will continue to love you even after they find out."

_That's it, I'm so in love with you._

"Go back to your room. Talk to your friends, tell them how you want to go on and ask them to respect that. They really like you, they'll listen to you."

Clara left the mug on the table in front of her and jumped from her seat, wrapping her arms around Amy's neck. She whispered "Thank you" before heading back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Last chapter! I want to thank everyone who took the time to tell me what they thought about the story, Particularly FifthAvenueAngels for another amazing and inspirational review. Hope you like and see you next time!

* * *

"So what now? We just go on like none of this ever happened?"

"I'm asking you to respect that I don't want to tell everyone just yet. And don't tell Amy I fancy her, obviously."

Clara had been explaining Audrey, Sally and Kim how she wanted things to carry on now that they knew her secret. They were generally OK with her being gay, but they didn't approve her decision of keeping it a secret. Finally, they had agreed to keep it to themselves until Clara felt confident enough to come out.

"Fine, let's go. We've got hours of Mr. Massiel describing 'the largest collection of British art in the world' ahead of us."

"Wow, Sally, you make the Tate Britain sound so interesting", Kim laughed as they exited the room.

* * *

Clara's roommates had gone straight to bed after dinner, but since she wasn't tired, she had taken her book and sat at the lobby for a few hours. Unfortunately for her, England was playing against France that night, so the bar was pretty loud, particularly after England won 2-1 with Sturridge's last-minute goal. Still, it was better than sleeping.

Right after midnight, Clara closed her book and took the stairs to her room. Just before she opened the door to the second floor, she heard something. She wasn't sure, but she thought it sounded like someone crying, and it came from a higher floor. She went upstairs and at between the third and fourth floor found a ginger girl curled up against the wall.

"Amy?"

The girl looked up and Clara realised immediately that she was scared. Something -or someone- had gotten her so frightened that it had made her cry, and it made Clara want to hit something.

Amy wiped her tears and tried to hide the obvious fact that she was crying.

"Clara, I...I didn't hear you coming. Is everything alright?" They both stayed where they were; Amy sitting at the stairs, Clara standing a couple of steps further down.

"I should be the one asking that." Amy looked down, away from Clara, so she sat next to her. "What's wrong?" She remembered Amy saying exactly the same thing to her the night before.

Amy started crying again and threw herself into Clara's arms. She felt the older girl's breath on her neck and she almost felt guilty for putting her arms around her trying to comfort her.

"It wasn't his fault, he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing." Clara closed her eyes for a moment, feeling how bad that start sounded. _If anyone laid a hand on her I swear- _"The boys wanted to go to a pub to watch the match and I said I'd go with them. They stayed after it was over, but I was tired so I came back. I didn't realise Jacob had left with me until I was here. He looked pretty bad, so I walked him to his room but when I opened the door he...he pushed me in and tried to kiss me. I moved my head so he pushed me down to the bed and I-" Her hands were digging into Clara as the tears came down harder.

"Did he hurt you?" Clara still had her eyes closed, but to stop her own tears from falling.

"No. When he got on top of me I pushed him away and he fell off the bed and passed out. I checked and he's fine, but...Oh, Clara, I was so scared!" It was impossible for them to be any closer, but Amy tried anyway.

"Shhh...Everything's going to be fine, I promise. I'm here." _What am I going to do with you, Amy? _"C'mon, I'll take you to your room."

"No, please...please, Clara. Don't leave me." Clara thought about her options for a second. She couldn't stay in Amy's room for the night with her friends knowing her secret. God knows what they would think. She decided she had to take her to her room.

"Alright, you can come to my room. I know the girls won't mind."

The light that came in when she opened the door woke Audrey up. She didn't say anything until Clara turned on the lamp at her bedside table and she saw Amy.

"What's she doing here?" _You're not even properly awake and you're being rude to her already?_

"She's staying with us. She's had a rough night." She wasn't asking for permission, she was just informing her of what would happen. Audrey must have noticed her determination, because she didn't argue.

"Alright, but where's she going to sleep? We've only got four beds, you know?"

"She'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

At this point Amy stepped in. "You're not sleeping on the floor, Clara. If anyone is, then it should be me."

"Not a chance, you need to rest." _I sound like my mum._

"Fine, then we'll share the bed because I'm not sleeping in it if you're not." Amy seemed to be back to her old self.

Clara had to stop to think. Was she really going to share her bed with the Scottish goddess of beauty while having what could be more than just a crush on her? Amy barely knew her, but at the moment she needed her, and Clara had to be there for her like she had been the night before.

"Fine, get in there" she said with a sight.

The bed was meant to be for one person, so the girls were forced to be close. Amy quickly threw her arms around Clara's waist and rested her head on her chest. _She's just trying to feel like someone's protecting her, she's not doing it to torture you._ Again, a pang of guilt crept through Clara as she covered one of Amy's arms with her own. _If only she knew the things I've dreamt of in this same bed...she'd run away so fast..._

Amy wasn't there when Clara woke up the next morning. She asked her how she was at breakfast, but Amy only said that Jacob was fine and that he didn't remember anything of what had happened. Clara tried to suggest she should tell someone, but Amy didn't listen. _She acts as if this weren't the first time something like this happened._

The walk through the National Portrait Gallery went by, and before they knew it the group was back in the hotel for their last night in London. Everyone decided it would be only fitting to go out before returning home, and Clara couldn't say no to Amy's personal request of going with them -and, even if it was hard to admit it, she had had fun the other night.

Even if Amy was acting like her usual self at the club, Clara noticed that she was pushing away the boys that approached her faster than usual.

Looking at her, Clara realised she would leave the next day and absolutely nothing would happen with Amy. _So what, I lust after her the whole trip and I don't do anything? I should at least try. The worst thing that can happen is that she'll say no. _

_But she doesn't like me in that way. Even if it does happen, my first time would be one night of meaningless sex._

_Yeah, but meaningless sex with her. Besides, it'd only be meaningless for her; I like her..._

Clara kept thinking about what she should do for a couple of minutes, until she made a choice. _What the hell._

She crossed the dance floor to where Amy was. She looked up at the taller girl for a split second, her eyes, her lips, and then her eyes again. She was trying to tell her so she would have the chance to say no before she went for it. At first, Amy was confused, but then she saw what Clara was going to do. And she didn't move.

Clara kissed her right where she stood, in front of her classmates and everyone who was around. Luckily for Clara, the kiss was a second too long for Amy not to want it, but the ginger was still the one to pull back first.

Her puzzled green eyes were staring at Clara. The brunette had an aura of confidence instead of the blush and shy look she would have expected to have.

To Clara, it felt like a whole year went by before any of them moved, but then Amy brought her hands to her face and pulled her up, forcing her to stand on her tiptoes and kiss her again.

Now Clara was the surprised one, and she didn't really have time to think as Amy deepened the kiss, gaining passion with every second their lips were together.

Once it was impossible for her to carry on without breathing much, Clara broke the kiss, but stayed close to Amy. Almost as if reading her mind, the older girl suggested going back to the hotel.

They all but ran to Amy's bedroom, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed there. Clara kissed Amy as soon as the door closed, making her stand in front of the bed. She quickly started undressing her, her small fingers getting underneath her top and taking it off. She did the same with the skirt, abandoning it where it fell. She failed to conceal how mesmerised she was by Amy's beauty, the ginger's underwear making her want more what she still couldn't see.

Amy's teeth on her neck brought her back to Earth, so Clara wasted no more time and pushed her down to the bed. She straddled her, and Amy desperately went for the hem of Clara's dress, pulling it over her head and revealing the purple bra and matching knickers.

Clara couldn't tell what went through her mind as she removed Amy's pink undergarments and kissed every inch of her. Part of her was sad that her first time wouldn't be as romantic as she had hoped for, but another part was glad that she had had the courage to do it.

"I've never done this with a girl before", Amy said as Clara kissed her way down the snow white skin. A smirk formed on the shorter girl's lips.

"Then just watch and learn", she said before getting lost in the feeling of pleasing Amy.

* * *

"Where did you learn all that?"

The room was dark, and both girls were laying on the bed, naked, sweaty and exhausted. Amy was resting on her side, looking down at Clara.

"I didn't. I just did whatever I felt like doing." Clara answered honestly. Having no experience, she didn't know what to do but to follow her instincts.

"Well, you have a gift, then. No boy had ever made me feel the things you made me feel. I had no idea of what I was saying when I said I knew you had it in you." One of Clara's hands went to caress Amy's stomach and waist, slowly massaging the area.

"You were good too. You know, for a first timer." Clara was enjoying this time with Amy as much as she had enjoyed the hours before.

"Shut up." Amy asked, trying to sound upset but with a smile giving her away. They chuckled, a slightly awkward silence falling between them afterwards. "Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to. It's that simple." Clara was half lying. Truth is, she didn't just want Amy; she had grown to appreciate how caring and gentle she could be, but also how silly and awkward she was when doing little things, like taking notes or pulling a dress off. She thought it was lovely how she frowned when she was focused on a painting, and how her eyes shone when someone mentioned Vincent Van Gogh. It was also true that she didn't know much about her, but she wanted to. _If only she would let me._

"You're lying" Amy sounded confident about it.

"How d'you know?" _Not that I'm confirming it._

"Your nose did that same thing when you said you were fine and you weren't." _You remember what I said? That's cute and it makes me want to kiss you._ "It was your first time too, wasn't it? Not just with a girl but your first time at all." Clara nodded, unsure of where Amy was going with this. "Why me?"

Clara sighed, thinking of the best way of saying something that silly. "I've been wanting you since the day I met you. I wasn't going to do anything about it, but then you were nice to me and said all the right things at the right time...I realised I'd regret leaving without trying."

"And last night, when you let me sleep with you. That was hurting you, because I was right there and you couldn't touch me, but still you took care of me. You protected me." _What does she want me to say? That I love her? I'm not even sure myself! I really like her but I need more time. _"No one had ever protected me, or taken care of me, not like you...Just now, you slept with me in your first time, not knowing how I really felt about you." Clara gave her a confused look. "When I asked about Danny, your first question was if I thought he liked you. You obviously need it to be more than just sex, but you didn't care about that with me. I think you like me, and I think I might like you more than just a friend."

Clara didn't know what else to do, so she gave Amy a soft kiss on the lips.

"What happens now?" Amy asked when they separated.

"I've to catch a train back to Blackpool in a few hours. We might as well make something good of it", Clara answered with a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, but I'm getting in that train too so that doesn't answer my question." Amy moved to be on top of Clara. _Looks like someone's been paying attention. Good girl._

Suddenly, Amy's words hit Clara. "Hang on. You're coming to Blackpool too?"

"Yeah. Where did you think I live, being Mr. Massiel's former student?" Amy lowered her lips to Clara's neck, making it harder for her to think.

"I don't know... I'd never seen you at school before." _Damn it, Amy, stop! But not really._

"Probably my fault. Too cool to be around younger girls. Particularly younger girls with a taste for weird books and other girls." Amy giggled, making Clara want to catch her lips again.

"Oh, really?" Clara used all her strength to roll them around and get herself on top. _Thank you hockey_. "Sounds like you know me so well; maybe it's time I get to know you".


End file.
